


Rainbow Quartz

by Anonymous



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fusion, Jealousy, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23565523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Relationships: Pearl/Rose Quartz (Steven Universe)
Kudos: 1
Collections: Anonymous





	Rainbow Quartz

Green smog

at the corners of her eyes,

distorting love,

devotion,

and intimacy

until only the image

of a predator

and its prey-

_ her  _ prey-

remained.

As if

the shrieking cords

of his guitar

were the wails

of a helpless animal,

she ran onstage

to protect

what was hers

from getting hurt,

as she had done

for so many

millenia.

Her hair-

her billowing, pink, curly hair,

(so unlike Pearl's own,

she thought)

smelled of roses

when Pearl whispered her suggestion,

only renewing

her sole reason

to live

and to die:

for  _ her. _

When they danced

against the harsh light

of the stage,

fleeting fingers

and graceful legs

coupled with

warmth

and affection

and mischief

softly traced

meaningful marks

along hips

and backs,

lasting

til the end

of time.

The last

Pearl sensed

before becoming Rose’s own

-not that

she hadn’t given herself

to her

already

so, so long ago-

was the sweetness

of pink sugar

on Rose's lips-

the perfect start

to a perfect fusion.

How could something

that feels so good

go wrong?


End file.
